one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Hades Vs Fyrus
God of War Vs The Legend of Zelda! Two of the greatest games of all time have chain-wielding fire monsters as their second boss! Why shouldn't they do battle in OMM? Character Select (Kira Special Investigation Unit) Intro (Queue Cave, 0:00-0:23) The scene opens up to a circular room, almost pitch black save for a small glow coming from the middle. This glow is enough to illuminate the outline of Fyrus’ body, chained to the ceiling by his arms, and shackled by his legs. He stands there, slowly breathing. (Queue Poseidon's Wrath, 0:31-0:54) The sound of the door being rolled open is heard, but the room remains black. Fyrus looks up with an expression of ferocity. Massive footsteps are heard approaching, and the glow on Fyrus’s head jewel grows more intense with his anger. Finally, Hades steps out of the shadows right behind Fyrus, whose body erupts into a bright flame. As Hades tries to sink his claws into Fyrus’ body, the Twilit Igniter rips his chains from the ceiling and clashes them against the Lord of the Dead’s weapons. The two are locked for a second before the Olympian steps back. Hades twirls one claw in one of his hands, while Fyrus roars and clashes his chains to the ground, breaking his leg restraints. The room is now alight, and the walls are covered with phantasmagoria of dancing fire and shadow. Announcer: LEGENDS WILL BE FORGED IN FIRE! READY! FIGHT!!! Who are you rooting for? Hades Fyrus Draw (Continue Poseidon's Wrath, 0:54-1:54) 60 The two throw their chains at each other, locking them in the middle, and swing them side to side trying to break them up, creating massive sparks whenever they hit the wall. Finally they fall apart, and Fyrus loops one of his around Hades’ leg, tripping the Olympian and smashing him in the face with the other. As Hades gets back on his feet, he throws one of his claws into Fyrus’ shoulder, but the Igniter rips it out and tosses it back with a mighty roar. 48 Hades: Trust me, we have only begun to play Hades’ claws grow a more intense purple, and the room becomes covered in shadow. As Fyrus tries to run towards him, hundreds of chains rip out from the walls piercing right through him. Hades walks over to the downed beast and stomps down twice on his head. As he prepares to finish him off, Fyrus’ body erupts into a great flame, forcing Hades to step back while he gets up. 38 The two approach each other again, and now in close quarters they exchange a series of slow but powerful punches, each clash of their fists sending shockwaves throughout the room. After three exchanges, Fyrus’ head leans back and spits a stream of fire into Hades’ face. The god is unfazed and kicks the Igniter in the stomach, sending him crashing into the wall. Hades: Your soul is mine 30 Hades slashes with his ranged claws twice, scraping them against Fyrus’ face. Undeterred, Fyrus stands up and slashes back, cleaving off a section of Hades chest. Hades: Augh! As Fyrus walks slowly towards the injured god, numerous black hands rise up from out of the ground. While they attack Fyrus, easily being stomped and slashed away, Hades calls his body chunk back to him and rejoins it. 18 Hades: You are in MY domain now! As the lord of the dead shoots three purple skulls at Fyrus, he destroys them all with a stream of fire. Launching his claws up to the ceiling, Hades leaps up and comes crashing down next to Fyrus, but the Twilight Igniter grabs the Olympian by the shoulders and rams him in to the wall, head-butting him repeatedly. Hades eventually manages to push him back and twirls his claws; the room turns into shadow and the glow from his helmet fades away. 9'' Fyrus throws a punch where the Olympian once stood, but it only crosses empty space. With a surge in shadow and flame, Hades reappears behind Fyrus and sinks his claws into his shoulders. With a roar, he leaps backwards and rips them out, snagging Fyrus’ soul along the way. As the corrupted Goron tries to resist, a final yank rips his soul out completely. K.O.!!! (Silence) Reverting to his Goron form, but still without a soul, Darbus falls to the ground while Hades steps back into the shadow. The room turns black once again, with only a tiny flame on the floor able to illuminate Darbus' corpse. Outro (Queue Rage of Sparta, 0:15) Announcer: THIS MELEE'S WINNER IS... HADES!!! Misc. *For the rest of MP999's Season One, click here: User:MP999 *For MP999's Death Battles, click here *Although Hades is a combatant, it is Poseidon's theme, and not Hades', that is used in the fight *The music used during this fight is Koji Kondo's ''Cave from Twilight Princess, and Gerard Marino's Poseidon's Wrath and Rage of Sparta from God of War III Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:'Video Games' themed One Minute Melees Category:Evil Only themed One Minute Melee Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees Category:MP999 Category:Nintendo vs Sony themed One Minute Melees Category:Legend of Zelda vs God of War Themed One Minute Melees Category:Villain vs Villain Category:'Villain vs Villain' themed One Minute Melee's